Talk:Checks
About this article The reason I'm adding this article is that I feel we list our Random Rolls/Checks/etc in a lot of different ways. I'd like to standardize the format (possibly even by adding a template to this page, with parameters?). Granted, in almost any format that we've used for listing checks/rolls, they're all understandable, but having one format could be nice. Also, I put this up so that we could link to it when we list a Check or Random Roll or whatever. I'm open to changing the terms/names/types, of course, before we start actually linking to the page. Thoughts anyone?--Hastifertalk 14:29, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I think the article is very informative. I'd like to know more about the template idea. I've always thought that the roll check text on pages could be standardize in some way via a template. In fact, even the (??+ at MR ??, ?? SP, ?? XP) and the XP rewards should be template calls, but these are for other topics. --Octarinemage 15:05, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : Sorry for not answering earlier. I absolutely agree. Both this page and the (future) Template for combats have been in my mind for a long time. My only fear about making a template of them is that it could be too bulky. We'd need a light, very slim design, without boxes. Maybe just a border and some formatting (bolds, colors, italics and such). : About the skill checks, by the way, I'm investigating with my test characters at the Startups, will post more tonight before I upload the next Items batch. : Do you think we should aim for the template to duplicate the "look and feel" of the in-game checks, or should we design something new?. The same could be said of combats, but in that case I wouldn't be so sure, the skull-and-crossbones and all that seems like too much bulk for Quest pages. Scarbrowtalk 16:03, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :: I meant to respond earlier myself, but didn't. Even had it all typed up. I was envisioning something like what you did with the variable items (like tzal toalth and ice shield), but of course lighter and trimmer like you said. I think the in-game bit is a little large for what we'd want -- I'd like to see a template call that would allow the output to show on a single line.--Hastifertalk 17:09, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::: OK, now I'm back I'll get to that as soon as I complete (more or less) Template:Foe. Scarbrowtalk 19:00, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::: Heh heh, I misinterpreted what you meant there, and took a pitiful stab at it. You can roll it back if you want, but at least there's a shell.--Hastifertalk 18:39, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Curiously, while I'm on vacation I'm using my time in a lot of things I usually don't have time for, thus I'm not cultivating the wiki much. Be patient, though, for as soon as I start working again I'll pick up my usual pace. I've thrown some ideas in Template talk:Check. Scarbrowtalk 19:43, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Skill Checks I'm pretty sure in the past I have seen skill checks that required me to pick a number below 68 (for example "less than or equal to 52". Also, last time I checked, the max was 95 - if you picked 96 or more you failed the check. And last, in the past Luck affected the number - with a particular skill level a skill check would be easier if you had higher luck. Of course, all of that is old info and it may have changed since.--Shadowblack 17:51, January 4, 2010 (UTC) While looking for the info to make a small update to I found this: :You Must Now Pick a Random Number... :PICK :NOW :Reason: SKILL CHECK vs. THIEVERY :Difficulty: Moderately Easy (-8 bonus) :Success: Your Level of Mastery is 1 (Novice). You'll need to pick a number less than or equal to 81. :You've Picked a Random Number... :19 Your Thievery check has SUCCEEDED. :You needed less than or equal to 81 to succeed. :You picked 27 modified by -8 for a total of 19. So apparently different skill checks have different limit. All three of my secondaries have Luck of 20 right now, so I assume the skill check quoted above was also made with a Luck of 20.--Shadowblack 18:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC) And one last thing: :Your Level of Mastery is 59 (Expert). You'll need to pick a number less than or equal to 95. That's from . So it's still at most 95 to succeed. 96 and above is failure.--Shadowblack 18:09, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :First - you're right, it's 95. The value listed was below 96 so I wrongly edited it to "equal or below" 96. The correct value is "equal or below 95". :Second - I tested it with a character with Luck 18. I have a register I previously added with a value as low as 50 for level 1, so I knew there was some problem there. I just reequipped him and tried again with Luck 19 and the value is 70 instead of 69. And 71 with Luck 20. So I think it's safe to assume that there's a fixed value for each Skill check, and you add your level + your Luck stat to it, with a ceiling of 95. In this case, the base value would be 50. In the example you give, supposing your character was at Luck 20, the base value would be 60. However, I just tried the Westwold adventure - the chest was difficulty 73 with Thievery 4 and Luck 19, what would make the base value 50 again. I tried again, just to make sure, with Luck 20 and skill 1 - difficulty was 71. It seems like either the system has changed since you played that adventure or for some reasons the game loves you more than me ;) : The table for reference: : :Scarbrowtalk 04:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC)